timewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel for Kids!
Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel for Kids! is a behind-the-scenes DVD special from Time Warner Cable Kids Home Video released in online stores December of 1989 for $19.95 only on TV offer for a package prize. Also you can order your DVD with your credit card to call for free information. This DVD includes a footage with old or new children's television shows. It might air online at the Time Warner Cable Kids video clips. Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel for Kids! brings partners together for your preschooler will love. The characters appearing from over of 90 children's television shows are old and new on DVD are from Arthur, Barney & Friends, Angelina Ballerina, Babar, Between the Lions, Sesame Street, Bear in the Big Blue House, Caillou,Frances, Care Bears, Curious George, Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Big Comfy Couch, Bill Nye the Science Guy,Pinky Dinky Doo, Connie the Cow, Dinosaur Train, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!, Dragon Tales,Franny's Feet, The Adventures of Chuck & Friends, Fraggle Rock, Animal Jam, Elliot Moose, Kidsongs, Lamb Chop's Play-Along, Make Way for Noddy, It's a Big Big World, The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck, My Little Pony, Play with Me Sesame, Fifi & the Flowertots, The Doodlebops, Franklin & Friends, Timmy Time, Super Why!, Toopy & Binoo, Sid the Science Kid, Martha Speaks, Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy, VeggieTales, Boohbah,The Magic School Bus, Jakers! The Adventures with Piggley Winks, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat, Reading Rainbow, Skinnamarink TV, Shining Time Station, Newton's Apple, Panwapa, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy, Animalia, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, WordWorld, Wishbone, The Wiggles, Albert's World Tour Adventure, Little Bear,'' Teletubbies'', Kino's Storytime, The Adventures from the Book of Virtues, Tots TV, Peep in the Big Wide World, Lomax, the Hound of Music, ToddWorld, The Wubblous World of Dr. Seuss, Timothy Goes to School,'' Seven Little Monsters'', Wimzie's House, Ghostwriter, Maryokou Yummy, Pajanimals,'' Roary the Racing Car,''ZOOM ''and more. The best child loves Arthur, Frances, Barney, Caillou, Elmo and other characters. This DVD is available on December of 1989. To order your DVD with your credit card go online to www.timewarnercablekidsonline.com/shop. Call us at 1-800-450-7932. Old/New Children's Television Shows: *''Arthur *''Barney & Friends'' *''Between the Lions'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Caillou'' *''Frances'' *''Care Bears'' *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' *''Curious George'' *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' *''Connie the Cow'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' *''Elmo's World'' *''Franny’s Feet'' *''Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies'' *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' *''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''The Adventures of Chuck & Friends'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Franklin & Friends'' *''The Doodlebops'' *''My Little Pony'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Miffy and Friends'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Super Why!'' *''Toopy & Binoo'' *''Albert's World Tour Adventure'' *''Timmy Time'' *''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' *''The Preschool Club Show'' *''Max and Ruby'' *''VeggieTales'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Pajanimals'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Zoboomafoo'' *''The Wiggles'' *''WordWorld'' *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' *''Animalia'' *''Babar'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''The Big Comfy Couch'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Boohbah'' *''Corduroy'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''Animal Jam'' *''Mad Pissed Men'' *''Dragon Tales'' *''Elliot Moose'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Ghostwriter'' *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' *''It’s a Big Big World'' *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' *''The Puzzle Place'' *''Lomax, the Hound of Music'' *''Kidsongs'' *''Lamb Chop’s Play-Along'' *''Make Way for Noddy'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' *''Reading Rainbow'' *''Seven Little Monsters'' *''Shining Time Station'' *''Skinnamarink TV'' *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' *''Newton’s Apple'' *''Panwapa'' *''Timothy Goes to School'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Storytime'' *''Little Bear'' *''Tots TV'' *''Wishbone'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' *''ToddWorld'' *''Wimzie’s House'' *''ZOOM'' Bonus Features: *Time Warner Cable Kids Song - Music Video *Time Warner Cable Kids Interview *Time Warner Cable Kids Timeline *Time Warner Cable Kids - Sneak & Peek Preview